Sailor Scouts vs. Donut Girl
by donutmagic
Summary: OK all, just so you know, I wrote this fic for an anti-Sailor Moon site...... www.angelfire.com/anime2/antism/index.html


It was a warm, breezy day as Isabel strolled in the park. She found a spot under a shady tree and was about to take a nap when all of a sudden an earsplitting shriek erupted from a group nearby.  
"WAAAAAAH I want a piggy-back ride too!!!!!!!!"  
"But Serena, you're too big"  
*sniffle* "No I'm not..." the yellow-haired girl with the obnoxious voice whined.  
Isabel sat up and decided to observe this group, since she obviously wasn't going to get any sleep. They were all about her age, maybe a little younger, accept for the dude with black hair and the chubby pink-haired girl. There were 7 of them in all. One was reading, two were ogling over some guys playing frisbee, and another one with long black hair was looking disgustedly at the whining girl with wierd-looking pigtails.   
Then, all of the sudden, a desperate scream was heard on the other side of the park and all 7 of the group sped to the forest. The scream continued, but got farther away as lots of corny music and purdy colors streamed out of the trees and bushes for five minutes, but Isabel was already following the scream. It was getting farther away, so she pursued it.   
"BUWAHAHAHHAAAAA, now I've got you!!!!" boomed a voice not so far ahead. When Isabel got around a bend in the forest path, what she saw made her heart stand still:  
  
A very fat man with a blotchy red face was about to stuff an terrified chocolate donut into his mouth.  
  
"STOP!!" yelled Isabel. She quickly twisted the charm on her ring and in two seconds, a very strangely-dressed figure with a purple cape and shiny black combat boots was standing where Isabel had just been.  
"How dare you attempt to murder that innocent chocolate donut?? In the name of breakfast pastries everywhere, I WILL PUNISH YOU!! Because I am....... *cool music* DONUT GIRL!!!!!!!" *cool music ends*   
"Prepare to face your doom!!!" yelled Donut Girl as the fat man cowered in a bush.  
"Not so fast!!" a bunch of obnoxious voices chanted in unison, "We are the Sailor Scouts" they continued, still in unison, "and in the name of the moo-"  
They didn't get to finish because Donut Girl had already fired a jet of lethal sprinkles at them.  
"AAAAAAAAAH HELP HELP" the Sailor Scouts shrieked. They all fell on the ground and flailed around helplessly. Then, out of nowhere, a red rose darted to the ground, scuffing Donut Girl's boot.  
"Sailor Moon!! Use the Eternal Celestial Crystal Moon Scepter!!" shouted the pansy on the lightpole who threw the rose.  
"Right!!" shouted Sailor Moon back, looking all determined and junk.   
Corny music starts playing out of nowhere as Sailor Moon does some weird stances and flings her scepter thingee around. While Sailor Moon was doing that idiotic dance or whatever, Donut Girl was taking care of the other Sailor Scouts.  
First, she conjured up a large stail donut hole and hurled on top of Chibi Moon, who was obviously the most annoying of the Scouts. *squish* The other Scouts (including the fruit on the lightpole), are shocked that something like this could possibly happen, and don't know what to do. Donut Girl then proceeded to use her deadly batter bazooka and the Scouts (with the exception of Tuxedo Kamen, who's still clinging to the pole) are covered in heavy batter just as Sailor Moon finishes her little colorful dance thing. Sailor Moon then shoots some pretty pink hearts at our hero, which are easily dealt with by ducking (wonder why no one else thought of that?)   
"OH NOOOO!!!!" Sailor Moon yelled as she turned around and saw what happened to her future daughter and her fellow scouts. Tuxedo Kamen finally gets his wussy ass to the ground to save the day, but is also blasted with the batter bazooka. This royally pisses Sailor Moon off, and she tried to think of the most powerful mystical girly attack that she could (which looked like it was very difficult for her hehe). Donut Girl decided to take advantage of the time Sailor Moon was wasting, to use her secret weapon....... THE ELUSIVE SUSHI DONUT!!!!!!   
"SUSHI DONUT SMASH" Donut Girl shouted, and a rabid, flesh-eating sushi donut erupted from Donut Girl's ring and tore Sailor Moon apart, starting with those ridiculous pig tails.  
"BUWAHAHAHHAAAAAAA, no one messes with *cool music* DONUT GIRL!!!!" *cool music ends*  
  
BEHOLD THE END OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS!!! YAY!!!! THERE IS REJOICING THROUGHOUT THE LAND!!!!  



End file.
